The present disclosure relates to the field of furniture fittings. More particularly, in some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to adjustable furniture fittings which may be used, for instance, for adjusting head parts and for adjusting food parts of pieces of furniture, for instance for seating furniture. The present disclosure further relates to an arrangement comprising two furniture fittings of that kind. The present disclosure further relates to beneficial uses of furniture fittings.
By way of example, furniture fittings may be used in seating furniture comprising a back rest and a head part which is pivotably attached to the back rest. Accordingly, seating furniture of that kind are arranged as seating furniture comprising a head reset adjustment feature. Seating furniture of that kind is generally known. Further, furniture fittings of a general kind are known. The furniture fittings are mounted to the seating furniture so as to enable a controlled adjustment of a head rest for increasing the seating comfort. The adjustment may be effected in a manual hand-driven fashion or by means of an electromotor.
Similarly, the furniture fittings may be also used for so-called foot part adjustment features, i.e. for seating furniture comprising a seating surface and a foot part and/or a leg rest which are pivotably attached to the seating surface.
Preferably, furniture fittings are used in pairs as each seating furniture typically comprises a certain width extension. Hence, the fittings may be received at outer ends (preferably adjacent to the outermost sides) of the head part. Such furniture fittings are typically mechanically coupled with one another. It may be also envisaged to couple more than two furniture fittings to one another when the seating furniture comprises a large width extension.
Furniture fittings that are known in the art are designed in an effortful fashion and—in terms of the installation space—not arranged in a room-saving fashion. For instance, with known furniture fittings, a formation of wrinkles at the upholstery of the seating furniture may occur when adjustable head parts are folded out. The wrinkle formation may involve an adverse, unattractive appearance. The formation of wrinkles is often experienced as low-quality.
In view of this, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a furniture fitting which may diminish or even entirely avoid the drawbacks and problems set forth above.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide an arrangement which comprises two furniture fittings of that kind.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide beneficial uses of furniture fittings.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide furniture fittings that comprise a compact design and may be produced with little effort, for instance substantially on the basis of stamping-and-bending parts.